


That Sweet Spot

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Rare Pair Extravaganza [15]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: August finds a sweet spot Vaughn’s been too nervous to share and the outcome is better than August thought.





	That Sweet Spot

**Author's Note:**

> And answer for an ask on tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/177872495590/for-your-rarepair-thing-would-you-do-i-will-not
> 
> Prompt: “I will not be held responsible for what happens if you kiss my neck."

Vaughn and August had only been dating a short while, but he would have thought Vaughn would warm up to him a little more than he had. He was awkward and shy still about sex, even when they were in the throws of it.

Tonight, August was going to try something different. He pulled Vaughn into his lap while they watched episodes of Star Trek. He ran his hands under Vaughn’s pajama shirt, feeling Vaughn tense just a bit, but August continued, letting Vaughn get used to just being touched. After a while, August moved beyond his stomach and chest, to his sides and hips, dipping below the waistband of his pajama pants. He didn’t go for the obvious, moving around his dick to caress his thighs, and back up to feel over his arms. He spent a whole episode feeling Vaughn up, noting how he had relaxed completely against August. His legs had even opened a little, an invitation August would take up later, but right now, he had other plans.

Vaughn was all too willing to let his shirt be removed, giving August full access to it. He kissed over his shoulders, slow and lingering, his hands roaming just as slowly. When he inched closer to Vaughn’s neck, the man flinched away like always.

“What’s wrong? You ticklish?” he asked for the hundredth time in their relationship.

Vaughn bit his lip and shook his head. This was already farther in communication than they’d ever gotten. August had to work hard not to get too excited.

He let his fingers drag over Vaughn’s thighs and up to his chest. “Then what’s the matter, hmm?” He kissed over Vaughn’s shoulders again. “Tell me.”

“It’s just…” Vaughn whispered. “My neck is sensitive… And…”

August let his teeth sink into Vaughn’s skin, just shy of his neck. “Mmm?” he asked.

Vaughn shivered against him. “I will not be held responsible for what happens if you kiss my neck…”

August smiled against Vaughn. “I see. I would _love_ that, though. I would love for you to feel comfortable enough with me to express yourself.”

Vaughn turned to look at him. “Really?”

August pulled him into a kiss. “Fuck yes.” He kissed down Vaughn’s jaw to the skin he’d been denied access their whole relationship and he kissed down it. Hot, lingering kisses crossed the expanse, sparing no inch of skin.

A low moan rumbled from Vaughn and he arched his neck to give August more room to kiss. His chest rose, his hip grinding and August saw the tight tent of his pajamas.

Vaughn turned in August’s lap, his hand searching, mouth smashing against his. He tugged August’s bottoms off and sank to the ground to pull August into his mouth before the man could register what was happening. Vaughn took him deep, his cock hitting the back of his throat. “Holy shit!” August gasped, gripping onto the couch. “Holy shit…”

Vaughn moaned, his head bobbing wildly, loud slurps emanating from his hot mouth. He sucked and sucked, driving August to the edge in no time.

“Vaughn,” he huffed. “Fuck, I’m going to…”

Vaughn moaned loudly, mouth pushing deep and fast, ceasing all words August could say. He gasped, hips jerking, cum shooting into the back of Vaughn’s throat where he swallowed it happily.

August could have cum again just at the sight. Vaughn’s eyes were full of lust, his lids heavy, cheeks flushed. He milked everything out of August and finally pulled away to wipe the drool from his mouth.

He smiled sheepishly up at him, then, realizing how he must have seemed. “I’m sorry… I couldn’t-”

“No,” August snapped. He tugged Vaughn back onto his lap and kissed him firmly. “Don’t apologize, that was the best blowjob I’ve ever had!” His fingers dug into Vaughn’s ass and watched him bite his lip. “What are we going to do about you now, though?” August mused. “Why don’t you turn back around, hmm?”

Vaughn nodded nervously, letting August pull the rest of his clothes off, leaving him naked. With his ass in August’s lap and his legs spread to either side of him, Vaughn was exposed to whatever his partner wanted. August kissed Vaughn’s neck. “Just watch your show and relax.” He began to play with Vaughn, slowly rubbing his cock, his other hand groping his thigh or massaging his balls.

Vaughn ground into August’s hands, his moans pleading, his body restless for release. His hands gripped onto August’s legs, head rolling over August’s shoulder. He played with Vaughn, keeping him so close to the edge until he could feel his own arousal return and press harshly against Vaughn’s ass.

Vaughn squirmed, gasping and whimpering against August as he kissed over his neck, making his shy lover crazier. “How about you climb on up now?”

Vaughn did not hesitate, climbing back around to straddle August and kiss him fiercely. He fidgeted impatiently while August rolled a condom on, laughing when Vaughn shoved his hand away once it was secure and lowered down fully onto him. He rocked and rolled his hips, face shoved into August’s chest, panting and moaning furiously. August had never seen him so out of control and needy and he loved every minute of it. He kept as still as he could, feeling his own ecstasy getting closer and closer, but he didn’t want to disrupt what Vaughn was doing. Not when he’d dropped his guard for the first time. The only thing August did was kiss and whisper to him encouragingly. “That’s it, babe, use me to get off. You’re so fucking hot. I love this.” They kissed deeply, whimpers seeping from Vaughn, his hands clasping at the nape of August’s neck as he ground ferociously. His motions became even more erratic, rocking wildly, voice raising to shout as he finally orgasmed. He clenched around August, driving him over the edge to a climax as well. Vaughn fell limp in August’s arms, huffing and puffing, his head dizzy, his smile lazy and happy.

August held him close, kissing his forehead. “Feel better?”

Vaughn nodded, kissing whatever part of August’s chest he could reach.

“Good.” He moved, sitting with his back on the arm rest so they could both continue watching the show without having to move away from each other. His body shivered when he moved, over sensitive on August’s cock. His rubbed Vaughn’s back, a proud smile at his lips. He’d gotten Vaughn to be the most relaxed he’d ever been. Hopefully, Vaughn would be able to relax more the next time now that August had shown it was safe to open up to him.

He kissed Vaughn’s head, eyes drifting to the episode on the television. August frowned. “What the hell is that thing?”

Vaughn laughed, his cheek against August’s chest. “A creature from another planet. Can’t you tell that it’s an Alfa 177 canine?”

August frowned deeper and shook his head. “No!”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
